Theodore the Vegetable
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Adaption of the episode requested by tate310). Theodore is in charge of pulling a cargo ship carrying vegetables in to the Big Harbour. How well will it go?
Hank and Theodore had been thinking about their V words lately - or rather, what they would be. Theodore felt that he would go with 'valuable' whilst Hank was more leaning towards 'volcano' for his. Their friends all had V words: Foduck the Vigilant; Emily The Vigorous and George the Valiant, which left them both out.

Soon it was time for the work meeting, but they were the only two tugs there. Foduck was pulling ships, Emily was out at sea and George was away pulling an oil rig named Tex.

The Dispatcher looked very worried.

"Seeing as you're the only two here, there's a problem. There's a cargo ship called Julia arriving here in the Big Harbour and... well, tomorrow will be another busy day!" He looked out again, as if hoping that Emily would return and magically fix his crisis.

"Theodore!" Whispered Hank loudly. "I bet we could pull that ship!"

"I'm not a puller yet though!" Theodore pointed out.

"You could be though... this is our big chance Theodore!" Hank was so excited that he forgot to keep quiet.

"Besides, the Dispatcher said you've been doing a great job pulling barges! Ask him Theodore!"

"What's going on?" The Dispatcher asked, spinning round quickly.

"Theodore can pull the cargo ship!" Hank said excitedly.

"Oh dear... what's Hank getting us into now?" Theodore said to himself.

...

Later, the Dispatcher agreed, and soon the tugs were on their way to meet Julia the cargo ship.

"So, how do you feel being the big tug in charge?" Hank asked his friend excitedly.

Theodore wasn't sure about that.

"Just think, we'll get our V words for sure! You can be 'Voyager' after all the seas, and I'll be 'Hank the Volcano'! What can go wrong? Don't forget that I am helping, Theodore. You're not doing it alone."

Theodore smiled a little. Hank was very determined not to give up.

They soon thought about V words as they made their way to the mouth of the harbour.

...

Julia was a very big ship. Very, very big.

Theodore felt doubtful again. "Hello." He said as politely as he could manage. "How do you do?"

Julia was silent. She also appeared to be unfriendly.

"I'm Theodore, and this is my best friend Hank." Theodore tried again. "We're here to take you to your favourite dock."

"Alright. Pushers at the back." She replied, a bit snootily.

"Actually, I'm pulling you today. Don't worry, I have pulled before." He added in an attempt to make her feel better.

"What have you pulled before?" She asked.

"Mostly barges." Theodore admitted.

Julia wasn't sure, but she knew the vegetables she was carrying would have to be unloaded as soon as possible and she was keen to get to her favourite dock.

"Well, I'll let you try." She agreed at last.

"Yay!" Cheered Hank.

Theodore was determined to do his best.

"No mistakes, or I shall have to complain." Julia warned.

"Of course. I understand." Theodore said, but he just felt very nervous.

...

Later, Theodore was on his first pull, and he felt wonderful. He even gave a toot of his horn to signal to Hank that it was all clear.

Suddenly, Pearl the pilot boat appeared. Theodore was anxious. He knew that pilot boats liked to watch thinkers carefully to ensure things go right, and Pearl was no exception.

"First pull is it? How's it going Theodore?"

The young tug checked to see how his friend was doing. Hank was in position and working hard behind him.

"Everything is going fine, Pearl, ma'am." Theodore reported.

"You better start turning now!" Called Julia.

Poor Theodore felt very confused. Turning, timing - it was a very confusing experience. He had so much to learn and remember!

"Turn now!" Julia repeated.

But Theodore remembered that Emily had taught him to time his turns so as to give other passing ships room to move.

Theodore kept pulling and pulling. Then, as they arrived at Lilly's Island, Theodore blew his horn as a signal to Hank. The two carefully pulled Julia away from the island. It was then that another ship came out from behind the island... and it sailed right past them safely.

'That was too close...' thought Julia.

Meanwhile, Theodore, despite him avoiding a potentially dangerous collision, felt very low.

"I'll bet she wants Emily pulling her instead of me." He sighed sadly. His mood decreased as they reached the Big Harbour.

Then he heard Emily return from her trip out at sea.

She pulled up to Theodore.

"Hello Theodore! Since when were you a puller?" She asked.

"Today." Theodore replied. "There was only me and Hank in the Harbour, but now that you're back, you can take over."

"This tug is doing a very fine job! He's prevented my vegetables from becoming a tossed salad!"

Theodore was very pleased to hear this. Now he felt that he would manage to finish the pulling job.

"Well done Theodore! You'll become a great V - tug some day!" Emily praised, and she left.

Soon, the two tugs safely delivered Julia to her favourite dock.

...

Later that night, Theodore and Hank couldn't stop talking about their big job.

"...she was carrying lettuce, tomatocs, carrots and bags of broccoli!" Said Hank.

You know, if you you to get your V word, I know what it will be, Theodore." Emily added mysteriously.

"What?" Asked the tug in question, for Emily had the right word to say about a lot of things.

"Theodore the Vegetable!" She announced, grinning broadly.

The tugs laughed at her joke, and soon settled down for a good nights sleep.

All except Theodore, who remained awake, thinking about the next time he got a chance to pull a ship again.


End file.
